El mito de la Naranja
by Hidari kagamine
Summary: Las clases de filosofía nunca llamaron especialmente la atención de Len, Demasiado pesadas para su gusto. Pero la lección de hoy le llamaba particularmente la atención. "Qué casualidad que sea precisamente naranja"


Bueno, regreso por Fanficition después de… de… MUCHO ^^U

Tengo mi vieja y olvidada historia de "Return to Zero" abandonada, pero las ideas siguen en mi cabeza asi que en cuanto me sea posible lo retomaré sin falta D:

Para "Vocaloid no uta" necesito canciones, lo dejo caer por si alguien me da ideas .

De momento aquí un one-shoot que se me ocurrió el otro día y en fin, Espero que guste

Matta-ne ~

**El mito de la media naranja.**

El timbre sonó indicando que empezaba la clase. Filosofía. Se escucho un bufido por el pasillo proveniente de un rubio mientras miraba el horario.

Definitivamente Len odiaba esa asignatura: incomprensible, rara, aburrida. El chico perdía cuatro horas a la semana en esa clase. Aún así a él no le costaba nada aprobar, se limitaba a poner todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en el examen y para su sorpresa ¡Funcionaba! Mejor para él. Una cosa menos para preocuparse.

A regañadientes entró en la clase y se sentó en una silla junto al tablón de anuncios. Por suerte para él compartía esa tortura de clase con Miku, Rin y Kaito.

Sería un poco más liviano si se pasaba la hora enviándose notitas.

Todos los chicos de la clase ocuparon los asientos que quedaban disponibles. Su querida hermanita se retrasó y le tocó un sitio situado en la otra punta en la sala.

Rin iba siempre a su bola y eso en estas situaciones molestaba un poco al rubio ¿Era mucho pedir estar sentado al lado de su gemela? Se pasaban toda la tarde juntos, pero a Len le sabía a poco.

El profesor entró escribiendo directamente en la pizarra con mayúsculas "PLATÓN".

-Empieza la fiesta- Ironizó por debajo el chico.

Seguramente era hora de empezar a divagar en sus pensamientos cuando el profesor empezó la lección.

-Hoy hablaremos del mito de la media naranja de platón.

Len se irguió, vaya, quizás sería un poco más interesante que las clases normales. Abrió su cuaderno dispuesto a tomar apuntes por primera vez en el curso.

-Platón nos habla de la necesidad del hombre de buscar su otra mitad, "Su media naranja" –el profesor hizo comillas con los dedos. – Cuenta que en un principio los hombres eran completamente redondos: dos caras, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y dos órganos sexuales –Empezó a dibujar un esquema en la pizarra. –Existían tres clases: Hombre/mujer, hombre/hombre y mujer/mujer. Los humanos tenían forma circular y se trasladaban girando sobre sí mismos.

Tan poderosos y arrogantes eran que atentaron contra los propios dioses por lo que Zeus decidió cortarlos en dos. Cada mitad añoraba tanto a la otra que se enlazaban hasta morir de hambre, por lo que Zeus se compadeció y les dio órganos sexuales para que pudieran demostrarse su amor. Con esto se intenta explicar la eterna búsqueda de tu otro yo, o media naranja – El profesor dejó la tiza sobre la mesa y se sacudió el polvo de las manos – Sabiendo esto haced los ejercicios de las páginas: 21 y 22. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntádmelo.

Se escuchó un quejido general. En total habría más de 18 ejercicios y quedarían unos veinte minutos de clase, se había hecho eterna.

Bueno, no para todos, a Len se le había pasado volando. Demasiado interesante.

Qué casualidad que al principio fueran precisamente naranjas. Naranjas. Le recordaba a Rin, aunque siempre estaba pensando en ella, no era raro.

Los humanos se pasan la vida buscando su alma gemela, pero el ya la había encontrado aunque el problema es que ella era más gemela que alma.

Si, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana. Parecerá raro pero a él le costaba más asimilarlo que a cualquiera de nosotros eso seguro. Nada duele más admitir que un amor es imposible.

Cuando empezó a explicar la lección las personas estaban en el mismo cuerpo ¿Significaría eso que compartían la misma sangre? Seguramente, sin embargo el mito no parecía tan horrible como lo sería anunciar que te gusta tu gemela, pero claro, eso era solo una historia. Cosas que la gente antigua se inventaba por que no había tele.

Aunque hubiera sido genial esta así siempre con su Rin, Juntos. Y si nos paramos a pensar, si ella se fuera de su vida el moriría de hambre o de pena como los de la historia.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su rubia. Como de costumbre estaba apoyada en su propio brazo con los ojos medio cerrados. Seguramente no se habría enterado de nada de lo que el profesor había dicho y esa misma noche llamaría a su puerta medio llorando pidiendo que se lo explicara.

Y el aceptaría. Normalmente un hermano se quejaría, pero él no, el adoraba pasarse las horas en su habitación explicándole todo lo que no entendía. Pasar tiempo con ella en general.

Sería mejor no pensar en ello y empezar las actividades si no quería hacerlas por la tarde, pero leer cada pregunta era masoquismo: ¿Qué opinas de mito de la media naranja? ¿Crees que en el mundo hay un "alma gemela" que complete a otra persona en el mundo? Bufff… Como siguiera así le iba a dar algo.

En su cabeza debería haber otras cosas, desde luego nunca pensó que estaría tan centrado y menos filosofía.

Pero es que había miles y miles de frutas en el mundo ¡Y tenían que ser naranjas! ¡Podían ser manzanas, peras o sandias! Si, las sandias eran redondas.

Eso le deba una cierta esperanza, y era patético que algo tan ajeno le diera esperanzas.

Debía de aceptar la realidad pero… ¡El mito le daba la razón! Tenía una leyenda de su parte eso, eso, eso era… triste.

El timbre sonó anunciando su salvación. Irónico, su salvación era dar matemáticas, la asignatura que Rin más odiaba y… Otra vez ella.

-¡Len! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Tierra llamando a Len!

El chico salió de su ensoñación para ver cómo Miku le estaba zarandeando bruscamente. Como siguiera así iba a estamparlo contra la pared

-Vale, Miku, Miku, ¡MIKU! –Tuvo que gritar para que la chica parara.

-Por fin, chico ¿En que pensabas?

¿Qué en qué pensaba? Mejor no quieres saberlo. No, ni de coña, el secreto le acompañaría a la tumba si no le mataba antes la peliverde intentando despertarlo, claro.

-¿Sabías que la naranja es la fruta favorita de Rin? –Tras decir esto salió corriendo de la clase dejando a la chica anonadada.

Se había quedado vacía, así que se apresuró en abandonar la sala también.

-Euh… ¡Rin! –Llamó-¿Le pasa algo a tu hermano?

-Hummmm, que yo sepa no. Por cierto ¿Crees que la media naranja existe?

-Pues ni idea. La verdad es que me he pasado la clase hablando con Kaito pero siempre puedes preguntarle a Len que hoy le he visto concentrado.

-Si… Len, puede ayudarme a comprobarlo esta tarde.

-¿Eh?

La rubia empezó a correr hacia la siguiente clase. ¿Pero que le pasaba hoy a la familia Kagamine?


End file.
